La primera mision Lestrange
by WitherWings09
Summary: Aki la 2º parte d la serie d 3...Bellatrix le demostrara a Voldemort q tan mala puede ser


"_La primera misión Lestrange"_

Bella se encontraba en su cama, acostada boca arriba, rememorando lo que había vivido. Aquella noche había conocido aquel del que todos hablaban: Lord Voldemort, tan guapo y especial, que por mas que lo pensó y meditó durante mucho tiempo, Bella no pudo determinar que es lo que lo hacia tan atractivo. Por la cabeza se le cruzó varias veces separarse de Rodolphus, incluso esa misma noche, e irse con su Señor. Pero no estaba segura. Debía hablarlo primero El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Esas ideas siguieron flotando en su cabeza, incluso luego de que Rodolphus se acostó a su lado y apagó las luces. Bellatrix no podía esperar por su primera misión. Estaba ansiosa, quería demostrarle a ese ser, a ese mago tan extraordinario y especial, que ella era más de lo que aparentaba.

Pasaron días y días, y nada sucedía. De pronto, una noche, mientras Bellatrix y Rodolphus esperaban que estuviera la cena, sentados frente a la chimenea, ambos saltaron de sus asientos, casi al mismo tiempo, como si tuvieran un resorte. Ambos sintieron una quemazón, en su antebrazo izquierdo, y al fijarse, vieron que la Marca estaba mucho más nítida, e incluso parecía moverse. Era su señal. Haciendo un idéntico movimiento de varitas, aparecieron sus respectivas capas y mascaras, y salieron al jardín. Bella estaba emocionada. Al fin tendría su primera misión.

Sin embargo, al llegar a los limites de las protecciones, no supieron que hacer. Instintivamente, ambos desaparecieron, y como guiados por la Marca, aparecieron otra vez en ese oscuro cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton. Rabastan ya estaba allí, esperando, un poco agitado.

-Pensé que no vendrían-dijo este mirando a Rodolphus.

-Claro que venimos. ¿Sino porque nos habríamos alistado en sus filas?-intervino Bella, con un tono despectivo.

Antes de que Rabastan pudiera contestar, Rodolphus le hizo un leve gesto, negando con la cabeza, mientras que al mismo tiempo y casi en la misma fracción de segundo, aparecían más y más Mortifagos, que se iban ubicando en una posición determinada en un círculo, y esperando lo que parecería ser, el centro de aquel círculo.

Poco después, apareció él. Voldemort se quedo mirando a todos, y observando que no faltara ningún lugar en su circulo. Luego de comprobarlo comenzó a hablar, con su voz, que parecía un leve siseo:

-Mis queridos Mortifagos, me alegro de que estén aquí. Bueno, es por su propio bien, claro. Dejemos la charla. Dolohov, Rosier, Avery: deben seguir a un par de magos, que están causando estragos. Sus nombres son Gideon y Fabian Prewett. Búsquenlos y mátenlos. Si necesitan ayuda, pidan refuerzos -terminado de decir esto, los 3 Mortifagos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo-. Rookwood: ya sabes lo que necesito –Rookwood asintió e hizo una leve reverencia. Segundos después desapareció-. Rodolphus, Rabastan y Bellatrix: vayan a esta dirección –dijo Voldemort, entregándole al primero un trozo de pergamino-, y…causen un poco de "desorden". Iré en un momento.

Los 3 Mortifagos desaparecieron en medio de la noche, y reaparecieron en lo que parecía una estación. Si Bella no se equivocaba, estaban en King's Cross. Miraron hacia ambos lados. Casi no había gente, exceptuando algunos muggles trasnochadores. Se miraron. Sabían a que se refería Voldemort con "desorden". Leían El Profeta, y también los problemas que Voldemort causaba al mundo mágico. Bellatrix, sin embargo, estaba decidida. Miro a su esposo y cuñado. Como no parecían moverse, excepto para sacar su varita, ésta actuó más rápido y apuntando a un pesado cartel que colgaba de un edificio, vociferó:

-_Confringo!!_

El soporte del cartel exploto, y éste cayó en la calle, produciendo un terrible sonido, y generando un incendio pequeño encima del cartel. Los muggles miraron sorprendidos, y como si Bella hubiese activado un interruptor, Rodolphus y Rabastan apuntaron sus varitas a los muggles y gritaron:

-_Avada Kedavra_

Sendos haces de luces verdes salieron de sus varitas, y alcanzaron a 2 muggles, que cayeron al piso y no se movieron mas. Los 3 comenzaron a soltar hechizos que causaban estragos tan potentes, que destruían parte de los edificios y árboles, los auto explotaban en llamas, y los muggles corrían en todas direcciones, asustados por aquellas persona que hacían cosas, como por arte de magia.

Siguieron causando estragos. Los 3 se movían en línea recta, caminando tranquilamente, haciendo explotar las tiendas, haciendo volar a los muggles. Unos minutos después, escucharon a sus espaldas, un "Crack" característico para los magos. Voldemort miro hacia todos lados, como si apreciara una obra de arte.

-Impresionante…y en su primera vez –dijo mirando al trío.

Bella sonrió, y esperó impaciente. Luego Voldemort saco su varita, y decidió entrar en acción. Se paro en el medio de la calle, y pronunció potentemente un hechizo que los Lestrange no lograron entender. Éste hechizo generó una profunda grieta, que abrió la calle prácticamente en dos. Voldemort movía su varita de manera fluida, pero lo hacia constantemente. Derrumbó varias casas, como si un tornado hubiese pasado por allí, y mato a numerosos muggles, como si fueran pequeños muñecos de trapo, mientras Bella, Rodolphus y Rabastan seguían utilizando sus poderosos, pero simples hechizos al lado de los que realizaba el Señor Tenebroso. Pronto, allí en medio de la calle, comenzó a aparecer todo el Cuartel General de Aurores. Estos comenzaron a atacar a los 4 Mortifagos. Voldemort realizó algunos hechizos asesinos y luego, un potente hechizo protector, que los Aurores no podían penetrar. Desde el otro lado, Voldemort miraba burlón. Decidió que era suficiente y les hizo una seña a los Lestrange, para que fueran al cementerio.

Voldemort desapareció, y atrás fueron Rodolphus, su hermano y esposa. Cuando reaparecieron, Voldemort tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Muy bien, mis leales Mortifagos –dijo con su leve siseo-. Hicieron un muy buen trabajo, incluso mejor que muchos otros, y solo en su primera vez. Sigan así, y les daré un reto mayor. Pueden irse.

Voldemort desapareció en las sombras, y los Lestrange hicieron lo mismo, camino a casa de Rodolphus. No podían creer lo que habían hecho. Entraron en la cocina. Era tarde en la madrugada. Rodolphus decidió irse a dormir, diciendo que estaba cansado. Rabastan saludo a su hermano y cuñada y salió al jardín, para irse a su casa. Solo quedo Bella en la habitación, recordando aquello que había hecho esa noche. Había matado por primera vez en su vida, y había atentado contra el mundo muggle, y mágico también. Y lo que mas le sorprendió…fue que le gustó…


End file.
